Climax
by bad2thebonechick
Summary: Set in season 5. Nathan and Haley can't get along anymore. Is Nathan willing to give Haley up or will he decide to save his marriage ?


**A/N : I realize this storyline has been written several times. Please give my idea a chance. Season 5 was intense and there are many thoughts I have on it.**

Nathan sat in his black wheelchair, watching Haley outside with Jamie in the pool The same pool his son nearly drown in. All because of a fight with Haley, and yet they were at it again. Constantly fighting over the accident that put in him a wheelchair for life. Seeing Jamie laughing outside was a change from the last few weeks. He had heard the fighting and Nathan felt ashamed. Lucas had become used to his nephew coming to his house to escape. Which put a strain on the brotherly relationship. Both Haley and Lucas has accused Nathan of giving up and not giving a damn about his life as a father, husband, son, and brother. Nathan felt a darkness in his soul that led to constant anger, and temper tantrums. Sometimes he even seen fear in his wife's eyes. Fear he might hit her or Jamie. Nathan knew for a fact he could never go that far. After all this wasn't anyone's fault. Often Nathan would replay his basketball days and become depressed. Days at the river court were not something he would enjoy ever again.

Suddenly Haley came inside with Jamie and sent him to his room to play.

" Nathan, this has to stop. Jamie kept asking me why you never play with him anymore."

" Haley, I'm paralyzed ! I can't walk damn it ! I'm not who I used to be !

" Oh I know that. I have news for you. I will not spend my life with you feeling sorry for yourself !"

" So leave me ! Take Jamie and leave !"

" I wish were that easy. It's not. He is five yrs old ! I can't just take like that. Because it's not just about us. I have a little boy to care for !"

" And you could do it without me !"

" Jamie won't see it that way ! He needs his dad !"

" And say it Haley ! You need sex ! I can't give you that anymore !"

" I know that ! Yes I think about it ! I can't change it Nathan !"

" Sure you can ! Find another man Haley !"

" You know Nathan, keep talking that way and I just might !"

Haley runs up stairs and packs some bags then goes to Jamie's room and packs.

" Jamie honey, we're going to Uncle Lucas's house."

" Why ?"

" Because I said so. Come on."

Picking him up, she takes him to the car and loads the bags. She then drives away. Getting to Lucas's house, she goes inside.

" Haley ? What's wrong ?"

" Nathan. He's lost his mind. He wants a divorce."

" What ? That's crazy."

" Maybe and maybe not. I've had just about enough."

" Aw, Hales."

She falls in Lucas's arms crying.

**Going nowhere fast. We ve reached the climax. Were together now we re undone.**  
**Won t commit so we choose to run away. Do we separate? Don t wanna give in so we both gave up. Can t take it back. It s too late. We ve reached the climax, climax.**

**I've fallen somehow, feet off the ground. Love is the cloud that keeps raining down.**  
**Where are you now? When I need you around, I'm on my knees but it seems we're going nowhere fast. We ve reached the climax. Were together now we re undone.**  
**Won t commit so we choose to run away. Do we separate? Don t wanna give in so we both gave up. Can t take it back. It s too late. We ve reached the climax, climax.**

**I gave my best, it wasn't enough. You get upset, we argue too made a mess of what used to be love. So why do I care, I care at all, at all, at all, at nowhere fast. We ve reached the climax. Were together now we re t commit so we choose to run away. Do we separate? Don t wanna give in so we both gave t take it back. It s too late. We ve reached the climax, climax.**

**You say it s better if we love each other separately. I just need you one more time. I can t get what we had off my mind. Where are you now? When I need you around, I'm on my knees but it seems we're...going nowhere fast. We ve reached the climax.**

After Haley fell asleep, Lucas sits at the dinner table thinking. _Maybe this time, things couldn't be fixed._

So doing the only thing he could do, he sends Nathan a text :

Txt : _Nathan, Haley and Jamie are here with me. You really fucked up this time man._


End file.
